So Young:So Innocent:Not really
by Metal Gear Solid Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what the MGS characters were like when they were younger? Well this is it! Dont read if you dont like stupidity. Please R&R. My first fan-fic.
1. Default Chapter

So Young, So Innocent. Not Really.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own MGS or MGS 2. Neither do I own the world. But I will. One day.  
  
[Welcome to Metal Gear Elementary.]  
  
Snake: Why do they call this place Metal Gear Elementary...?  
  
  
Meryl: *Shrugs, eats Skittles* ... *Offers Snake some* Skittle?  
  
Snake: No thanks...  
  
[Liquid is hanging out with his buddies, Vamp, Fortune, and Decoy Octopus.]  
  
Liquid: Hey look at Mullet-Head!  
  
  
Vamp: *smacks Liquid and runs away sobbing*  
  
Liquid: O.o;  
  
Fortune: You know..Vamp has a mullet too...*whispers to Liquid* He's very sensitive about it.  
  
Liquid: Oh.  
  
  
Octopus: *Is watching a mini-TV* hehe..  
  
Fortune: Whatcha watching Octopus?  
  
  
Octopus: Nothing! *turns off the TV, which was playing Barney and Friends* I will be back my big purple friend...  
  
  
Fortune: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
  
[Fox and Otacon meet up with Meryl and Snake]  
  
Fox: David.  
  
  
Snake: Frank.  
  
  
  
Otacon: Meryl.  
  
  
Meryl: Huh? What? Oh. Hi...erm...uh...*Fox whispers Hal to her* Hal!  
  
Otacon: *mutters something about red-heads*  
  
Fox: The proper term is blondes...we dont make fun of red-heads..  
  
  
[Wolf walks past and winks at Otacon]  
  
  
Fox: Hal...HAL! You're drooling.   
  
  
[Otacon has drool all over his shirt]  
  
  
Otacon: Pretty..green haired....Israeli...girl....*watches Wolf*  
  
  
[Raiden walks up]  
  
  
  
  
Fox: Hey, it's the blonde gay guy! I mean..Hi Raiden..  
  
  
Snake: Sup Raiden?  
  
  
Raiden: *looks up* The...ceiling...?  
  
Snake: *Slaps forehead*  
  
  
[The bell rings, and the kids rush into Mr. Campbell's class]  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Raiden ever learn what sup means? Will Otacon score with Wolf? Will Meryl get off her addiction to Skittles?!   
  
We will find out. In Chapter 2.  
  
Please R&R. 


	2. Mmm Mmm Good

So Young. So Innocent. Not really.  
  
Disclaimer: Warning. May contain nuts, and songs from Veggietales.  
  
[Kids are in Mr. Campbell's class, squirming nervously]  
  
Otacon: Okay, So I've got paper, pencils, pen, notebook...  
  
Meryl: *stares blankly at the other girls, putting makeup on*  
  
Liquid: *sings* Fifth day, in the 5th grade. Fifth day, in the fifth grade!   
  
Vamp: *is talking to Snake about mullets* I mean, they're like,   
the best hair style now!   
  
Snake: Yeah...I guess...so..  
  
[Mr. Campbell walks into the room]  
  
Mr Campbell: Hello class.  
  
Class: ...  
  
Mr Campbell: *sighs* Sup homies?  
  
Class: Hello Mr Campbell...*silence*  
  
[Wolf's hand shoots up]  
  
Mr Campbell: Yes?  
  
Wolf: Well, I was wondering, if you were really mmm mmm good?  
  
Mr Campbell: Well..Come to think of it...  
  
Class: O.O  
  
Mr Campbell: *Notices the kids' reactions and shuts up* Anyway. Today we'll be learning about guns.  
  
Class: Yay!  
  
Mr Campbell: *looks at lesson plan* Oh..Never mind..Multiplaction problems..  
  
Liquid: With guns?  
  
Mr Campbell: No. Multiplication. As in, math.  
  
Class: Boo....  
  
[Raiden runs screaming down the hall, chased by one of Wolf's wolves]  
  
Class: *turns to Wolf*  
  
Wolf: *Stops smirking* What...? He doesnt like Raiden.  
  
Fox: *laughs* *whispers* Who does?  
  
Otacon: That's mean, Fox...  
  
Fox: Do I care?  
  
Otacon: Probably not.  
  
Fox: My point exactly.  
  
Otacon: Did your family ever teach you right...?  
  
Fox: I have no family.  
  
Otacon: Oh really? Then how were you born?  
  
Fox: I was adopted.  
  
Otacon: Oh...  
  
Fox: *cheers* I OUTSMARTED THE GENIUS.  
  
Otacon: Then, who were your foster parents..?  
  
Fox: -.-  
  
[Mr. Campbell starts talking about multiplication while the others talk]  
  
Liquid: *continues singing* 9th day, in the 9th grade, 9th day, in the 9th grade!!  
  
Fortune: *messes with her hairas she gets into a argument with Wolf over who's pretty*  
  
Wolf: You're black..and have blonde hair..That's scary..  
  
Fortune: Atleast I dont have green hair!  
  
Wolf: ...  
  
Meryl: *starts eating Skittles again*  
  
Snake: VAMP! SHUTUP ABOUT MULLETS! OKAY?!?!?!  
  
Vamp: *looks hurt*  
  
Liquid: 10th day, in the 10th grade. 10th day, in the 10th grade!  
  
Otacon: *paying attention to Campbell*  
  
Fox: *shoots paper balls, as one hits Campbell.....*  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen to Fox? Will Vamp shutup about mullets? Will Fortune and Wolf come to a conclusion? Will the class ever learn what 12 times 4 is?!? We will find out. In Chapter 3. 


	3. Love at First Bite

Chapter 3: ...Love At First Bite  
  
[Raiden finally quits screaming, though hasnt stopped rolling around on the floor holding his...let's not go there]  
  
Raiden: Ow...  
[Wolf's wolf barks]  
Raiden: I swear..when I get up..dog..I'm going..to kill you..  
[Wolf's wolf whines and curls up next to him]  
Wolf: *runs up, kicks Raiden* GET AWAY FROM MY BABY! *hugs and pets and coos to the wolf* It's alright..no one's gonna hurt you..  
Raiden: Hey lady, why do you have green hair?  
Wolf: It runs in the family.   
  
[Snake, Fox, and Otacon are sitting at a table eating lunch]  
Fox: *looks over* Hey Otacon, Raiden's trying to hit on your girl  
Otacon: Huh?  
Fox: Genius..Raiden is hitting on Wolf.  
Otacon: Oh...*few moments later* WHAT?!  
[Otacon runs over and kicks Raiden]  
Fox: *doubles over laughing*  
Teacher: Oh My GOD! *Flips out* There's a wolf!  
School: Duh...  
Teacher: No, I mean a REAL WOLF!  
Random Kid: Hey lady, SHUTUP!  
  
  
[Mr. Campbell walks up to Snake and Fox's table]  
Campbell: *holds up a paper ball, covered in blood* Did you throw this young man?  
Fox: Yeah..What are you gonna do about it?  
Campbell: I'm tenderheaded you idoit! You almost made me bleed to death! You get punish work!  
Snake: Ha Ha.  
Campbell: You too, Mullet, for being friends with him! *points to Fox*  
Snake: Awww man..*pushes Fox* Man why'd you have to go and be my friend to get me in trouble?  
Fox: Uh...  
[Snake and Fox get into a fist fight anyway]  
Fox: I got mullet by his mullet! I win!   
Snake: *curses*  
[Meanwhile, Raiden is still swooning over Wolf..or Wolf's wolf..either one. Following them around like a lost wolf..pup. (Yeah, really funny, I know)]  
  
Raiden: Will you take me home with you?  
Wolf: No.  
Raiden: Let's ditch the school and get out of here.  
Wolf: And go where?  
Raiden:....CHUCK E CHEESE!  
  
To be continued..yes..I know..I leave my readers with suspense. Will Raiden get to go to Chuck E. Cheese? Will Otacon allow it? Will Fox and Snake stop fighting? All will be revealed..in the next chapter. 


	4. Martha Stewart Live

[After School]  
  
Solidus: "C'mon you idoits! I'm missing Martha Stewart Live!"  
  
[Snake & Liquid run to the car]  
  
Snake: Shotgun!!  
  
Liquid: No, this is a shotgun. [Puts a shotgun to Snake's head] I've got shotgun.  
  
Snake: *growls and climbs in the back*  
  
[Raven flys away, his ravens carrying him]  
  
[Fortune, Fox, Wolf, and Raiden ride the bus]  
  
Raiden: Still up for going to Chuck E Cheese, Wolf?  
  
[Otacon and Wolf are in the back of the bus making out]  
  
Raiden: *looks at them* Oh..my god..I did not need to see that...*is scarred for life*  
  
Fox: *teases* Otacon's gonna score..Otacon's gonna score...  
  
Fortune: *looks at Fox, rolls eyes*  
  
[Meanwhile.]  
  
[Snake and Liquid are pressed against teh back of their chairs from the speed their father is going, then they reach home]  
  
Snake: *Climbs out of the car woozy* "I think..I'm gonna blow chunks.."  
  
Liquid: "Beat you to it.."  
  
[Solidus runs inside]  
  
Solidus: OCELOT!  
  
Ocelot: *Watching Food Network* WHAT?!  
  
Solidus: *screams* YOU DIDNT TAPE MY SHOW?!?!  
  
Ocelot: No...Sorry..  
  
Solidus: *breaks down crying*  
  
Snake: O.o Right....  
  
[Meanwhile, again]  
  
Wolf: *holds Otacon's hand*  
  
Otacon: *looks like he's in heaven*  
  
Fortune: *stares blankly at nothing in particular*  
  
Raiden: I'm so..unloved..I thought..I had...a love...  
  
Wolf: Ha ha, you suck.  
  
Raiden: *sighs*  
  
Otacon: "Teaches you to hit on my girl, Raiden"  
  
Raiden: Shut the hell up nerd!  
  
Otacon: What'd you just call me?  
  
Raiden: Nerd! Dork! 4 eyes!  
  
Otacon: *punches Raiden in the mouth*  
  
Raiden: Mommy..*holds his tooth*  
  
Wolf: *Repeats herself* Ha ha, You suck.  
  
[Solidus curls up into a fetal positon,crying]  
  
Ocelot: Look..I'm sorry..  
  
Solidus: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!  
  
Snake: Dad..It's called "Re-Runs."  
  
That's all for now...My mind isnt working to well, and yeah, I know I should of put this at the top but as you should know, These characters are not mine. There are Hideo Koijima's. Excuse my spelling of his last name, As I said, My mind isnt working to well. I will continue, fear not loyal fans! R&R! -Fox 


	5. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Every Rose Has Its Thorns  
  
[The Next Day...]  
  
Teacher: Class, We have a new student today! Everyone welcome Rose.  
  
Rose: *Walks into the classroom* Hello everybody.  
  
Raiden: *Stares at Rose noticeably*  
  
Fox: Raiden..I wouldnt do that..if I were...  
  
Rose: *Walks up to Raiden, punching him in the face*  
  
Fox: You. *Cracks up*  
  
Rose: *smiles at Fox* Hey.  
  
Fox: Uh..Hi? O.o  
  
[Later that night, at a pool party]  
  
Solidus: Who wants SNACKS? I got the recipe from Martha Stewart!  
  
Class: ...  
  
Rose: So...Fox..  
  
Raiden: *Pops up behind Fox, pushing him in the pool and looking at Rose* Bond. James  
  
Bond.  
  
Rose: Please....  
  
Snake: Talk about a lame pickup line.  
  
Meryl: *Walks up to Snake in full clothing, even though it's a pool party*   
  
Snake: *looks at Meryl* Is there a reason..You're like that...?  
  
Meryl: Yes.  
  
Snake: Okay.  
  
Meryl: *WALKS to the refreshment table*  
  
Snake: *Watches* Heh..I like..the way you walk  
  
  
[Songs plays: Walk This Way]  
  
Fox: *looks around* What? I didnt do it!  
  
Snake and Meryl: O.o  
  
Raiden: *Keeps attempting lame pick up lines*  
  
Rose: *studies Raiden for a moment* Hey..You are KINDA cute...  
  
Raiden: WOO HOO! YES!  
  
Rose: But I still wont go out with you.  
  
Wolf: *In background* Ha Ha, You suck.  
  
Solidus: *eats the Martha Stewart snacks* Fine..  
  
Ocelot: *still watching Food Network*  
  
Liquid: *dives into pool* Call me...Rabien. I like that name.  
  
Snake: O.o Right...  
  
Fortune: Hey..I like that name...  
  
Fox: *still laughs at Raiden's feeble attempts to pick up Rose*  
  
Otacon: Hey dork, why dont you try a real pick up line?  
  
Raiden: *Picks Rose up* Um..  
  
Rose: LEMME DOWN BASTARD! *smacks Raiden over the head*  
  
Fox: *cracks up* Every Rose Has a Thorn, Raiden!  
  
Raiden: X.x  
  
To be Continued.   
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, You know these characters arent mine they belong to Hideo, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point. 


End file.
